


You're My Hero

by iammine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/pseuds/iammine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the smile challenge on Tumblr. I thought about what Clark Gregg was probably actually doing in that picture and well I came up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the picture for the challenge and did a fan girl squeal. I think you can tell from my description in the story, sorry about that. So anyway I was inspired and had to write something.
> 
> The challenge is here: http://askcapsicoul.tumblr.com/post/58717361284/fic-challenge-putting-a-smile-on-phils-face

Steve and Phil sat in the boxcar diner eating dinner before they went to the big game; the Dodgers vs. the Mets. Steve knew the dodgers weren't from Brooklyn anymore, but he couldn't help it they were his team. He looked up at Phil who was taking a big bite of his burger, the agent looked very handsome in his dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans and the glasses, dear god the glasses. If Steve thought Phil looked good in the casual attire he looked mouthwateringly good in the glasses. Phil cleared his throat and Steve broke out of his thoughts.

"Looks like you have an admirer there Steve." Phil looked up and gestured his eyes to the side where a young boy was standing looking at the two of them with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand. The kid couldn't be more than eight years old and he looked nervous. Steve smiled at him and beckoned the young man over with a hand.

"Hello son, what’s your name?"

"Gus"

"Well there Gus it’s nice to meet you, did you want an autograph?"

The young man just nodded a wide grin, it was cute as he had two front teeth missing. Gus turned to Phil grinning widely. "Mister....could I have your autograph!"

Phil looked astounded pausing in mid bite, "My autograph? You want mine?"

Gus nodded talking animatedly, “Yeah I saw you last week when the Avengers were fighting that guy in the mask, and you were awesome! You saved that guy that was stuck in the car and you were like UHH.” Gus acts out his speech with a mimed kick and left jab. 

Phil looks over to Steve with a look of wonder on his face then back at the kid. “But this is Captain America don’t you want his autograph?” Phil points across the table to Steve.

“Nah, not really” Gus shrugged and looked hopefully at Phil like a star struck fan.

Phil nodded and took the pen and paper from the boy, swallowing over a lump in his throat he signed the paper biting his lower lip to keep a smile from creeping out. “To Gus, follow your dreams. Agent Phil Coulson.”

Gus took the piece of paper from Phil like it was made of gold “WOW Agent Coulson, super-secret agent Coulson! Thank you! Hey MOM he signed it” Gus yelled excitedly running back over to his parents.

Phil sat back in his seat and looked across the table to Steve who was smiling at him. “I-I don’t know what to say”

Steve reached across the table and took Phil’s hand “Hey agree with the kid. You’re my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes and Gus is modeled after my son.


End file.
